We Meet Again?
by motherdragon
Summary: Buffy meets Duncan MacLeod once in her present and once in his past. All this to save Dawn again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A figure slowly walks through a lonely stretch of a cemetery. As she approaches a mausoleum, she senses something evil near. She reaches behind her back and pulls out a wooden stake. She turns quickly ready to plunge the stake into her opponent's heart. She stopped short when she saw who it was. "Spike, what are you doing here?" She asked with an irritated tone of voice.

"Easy luv' my crypt is near here and I'm out for a bit of violence before bed." He said with a sneer. "Would you like to come back to my place for a bit of that violence?" He asked with a very suggestive look in his eyes.

"I don't have time for you." She said with an exasperated tone in her voice. "I have to finish my patrol and get back to Dawn." Spike tilts his head and smiles as he watches her walk away.

As she continues her patrol, she finds her self at her mother's grave. Instead of being, alone a stranger stood there looking at her mother's grave. As she tries to quietly, move closer the stranger spins quickly around to looks at her. The first thing she notices is his dark brown eyes, which seemed to hold great wisdom and sadness. She then pulls herself away from his eyes to look at the rest of this stranger. His looks are rugged and handsome and his stance was that of a warrior ready for battle.

"Don't you know it is dangerous to be out by yourself this late?" The stranger asked with a knowing smile on his face.

"I can take care of myself." She said with a sneer. "What are you doing here?" She then asked stressing the word here a little forcefully.

"I'm here to meet someone if that is any of your business. Miss?"

"Summers, Buffy Summers and you are?"

Looking at the grave then again at Buffy he asked, "Summers, is she a family member?"

"My mother," she said not liking the fact that this stranger is not answering any of her questions.

Before she could ask any more questions four vampires attacked. Thinking quickly she pushes the stranger away from what will be a big battle. As Buffy looks at each of the vampires, she recognized one. He wore blue jeans and an old beat up cowboy hat. She remembered him as Gorch and he seemed to be in charge.

"Encircle the Slayer," Gorch orders. "We have been preparing for you. You won't win this time." He growled. What he did not see was a shadow moving closer as the vampires prepared to do battle. Nor did they pay any attention to the man who was getting out of the way.

"Well Gorch I see you are no smarter then you were when your wife got dusted." Buffy mocked as she saw the stranger stand and lean on a headstone.

Gorch gave an animalistic growl as he attacked. Gorch grabbed her right arm, so she beat him with her left fist. By the time, Buffy had hit Gorch for the third time the dark shadow had moved in and grabbed him.

"Now this is my kind of violence." Spike said as he tossed Gorch six feet away. "Mind if I help Slayer?" He asked as he put on his vampire face and not waiting for an answer, he attacks one of the vampires that were left.

While whole battle was going on everyone had forgotten the stranger. He moved to get a better view. This meant that when Spike tossed Gorch, the vampire landed very close to the stranger. The strange then pulls out a sword from under his long black trench coat.

As Gorch gets to his feet, he pulls out a Bowie knife from out of left boot. He only takes a step towards the fight when he finds a sword at his throat. "Who the hell are you?" Gorch asked as he slowly turned to see who was holding the blade.

"I'm a friend of Buffy's and I won't allow you to hurt her." He said with a smile though he did not lower the blade nor takes his eyes off the vampire. Gorch looks at the battle then back at the blade holder. He quickly decides to throw the knife at the stranger. Just as the knife leaves Gorch's hand, his head is cut from his shoulders. The sight of a vampire turning to dust still surprises him. He then puts his sword away and looks at the knife in his chest.

When Buffy and Spike finish dusting the other three vampires they look over where Gorch had been. They see the man pull the knife from his chest and sink to the ground. Rushing over to the man's side she shouts, "Spike give me something to help stop the bleeding!"

Spike looks around and sees nothing for Buffy to use. With a grunt, he removes his black duster and then his red shirt. This left him standing in his black tee shirt and black jeans. "Here," he said as he thrust the red shirt at Buffy. Spike then put back on his duster.

"We have to get you to a hospital." She said as she tried to get him to stand.

"No, I can't go to a hospital." He said between choughs. "Please take me to your house."

Against her better judgment, she said, "all right. Spike get his left arm and help me." The walk home was not an easy one because they were almost dragging the man. "Every one please be quite I don't want to wake my sister." Buffy said as they reached her porch.

"No problem," the man gasped. "I think I'm going to pass out now." He then went completely limp.

Quickly and quietly, Buffy and Spike gets the man into the house and onto the couch. "Get me some bandages to stop the bleeding!" Buffy orders.

"Buffy that won't be necessary." Spike said walking to the door.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked getting up and stopping him before he left the house.

"That man did not just pass out on your porch, he died." He said pointing at the couch. "I heard his heart stop." From behind them, they heard the sounds of someone gasping for air. Turning to look at the couch Spike said in a confused state, "you had better check on him. I hear his heart."

Moving to the couch, she noticed that the blood had stopped flowing. Wanting to look at the wound, she takes the red shirt and wipes away the blood. She notices that there was no wound. When the man's eyes opened Buffy asked, "what the hell are you?" Standing up and moving away from the couch she continues. "I've seen fast healing but nothing like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"William, Buffy please sit down and I will explain everything." When Spike hears his real name from this stranger it made him very wary. He sits in a chair opposite the couch to keep an eye on the stranger. Buffy just stood there looking at him. He sat up, put his feet in the floor, and pointed to the opposite end of the couch. "Please, Buffy sit down. I promise to explain everything." When at length she did sit where he had pointed. He stood up and stretched. Walking to the fireplace, he leans on it. He turned to see their faces and let out a heavy sigh. "I assure you I am not a demon as William could taste if he liked." He held out his arm to Spike and moved closer to Spike so he could take a bite easer.

"The name is Spike now." Spike vamped out read to take a bite.

"That won't be necessary." Buffy said with a growl in her voice. "Just get on with what you have to say."

With a bow of his head he walked back to the fireplace. "I shall begin at the beginning." He said standing up straighter. "I am Duncan Mac Leod of the Clan Mac Leod. I was born in the highlands of Scotland. In the town of Glen Fennen on the shore of Loc Sheel. This was in the year 1592, for I am immortal." He said with a slight Scottish burr. Turning to look directly at Spike, "do you remember Cecile Underwood's dinner party?" Duncan asked with the Scottish accent gone. "The one that made you what you are today."

"Vividly," growled Spike though he had sadness in his eyes. His eyes then go wide, "I seem to recall meeting a man named Mac Leod. He was a friend of Cecile's father." Looking more closely at Duncan he asked, "that was you?"

"Yes, that was me you met at that party."

"I almost forgot you were in the cemetery to meet someone." Buffy interrupted. "Should I have Spike go find the person and bring him here?"

Duncan smiled as he walked to the couch and sat down. "No, Buffy you don't have to do that. The person I was there to meet, was you" Looking into her eyes he smiles and continues, "you see we had made a date for me to meet you there."

"Now that's crazy. How could we have made a date to meet, when this is the fist time I have ever laid eyes in you?" Buffy asked as she tried to accept all of what Duncan was saying.

"Some time in your near future you were sent into the past. You ended up in London in the spring of 1880."

"Did I tell you why I was there?" Buffy asked not believing what he is saying.

"Your sister, Dawn was the reason you went back."

"Well that is the way it always is, Dawn gets in trouble and I have to save her." She said with a cynical tone in her voice. "It's getting late Spike, you can bunk in the basement and Duncan you can use the couch. We will finish this later this evening. That way the rest of us can be here."

"That's a great idea I have wanted to meet Willow and Xander. You said that they were your best friends." He said with a smile on his face. After Duncan revealed that, he knew the names of her sister and her best friends, when she knows that she had never mentioned any names, Buffy knew that he may be speaking the truth about the time shift. Moreover, the whole idea was giving her the wiggins.

"Buffy can I speak to you in the kitchen?" Spike asked as he got up and stocked out of the room.

"Please excuse me I will be back in a minute." She said with a half smile, and then followed Spike.

As Buffy entered the kitchen Spike turned to her and asked, "you trust this man enough to have him stay in your house?"

"Not completely that is why I'm having you stay here instead of sending you home. Also I can keep an eye in him easier if he is here."

While Buffy and Spike were in the kitchen, Duncan sat patiently in the couch. He stands as the front door opens.

"Buffy look who I found on the door step." A red headed female announces as she walks into the house. Another young woman and a man that looked to be in his mid forties followed her in. "Oh," the red head said as she stopped short when she saw a strange man in the living room with his shirt opened wide. "Where is Buffy?"

She is in the kitchen talking with Spike. You must be Willow?" He said extending his right hand. "I'm Duncan Mac Leod."

"Uh, yes I am." She stutters slightly as she shakes his hand. Buffy quickly appears from the kitchen when she heard Willow's voice. Spike followed close behind her. As Willow spots Buffy, she lets go of Duncan's hand and asked, "is there something we should know about?"

Buffy then noticed Giles standing in the living room. She rushes over to give him a hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay in England?" She asked letting go of her embrace and trying not to sound to cold or too happy. Even though the fact was that, she was ecstatic to see him.

"I will explain later." He said cryptically with a side ways glance to the strange man in her living room.

"It's ok to talk in front of him. Giles his is Duncan Mac Leod. Duncan this is Rupert Giles." Buffy said introducing the two men.

Duncan extended his hand to Giles and said, "you're the watcher. I thought you would be older from the description of you from Buffy.

"Thank you, I guess but you have me at a loss, Buffy has never mentioned you to me."

"This is because she just met me tonight." He said with a sly smile. This statement sent questing looks between the three new arrivals. Please sit down and I will explain what I mean." Before he began, he turned to look at Buffy and said, "maybe you should call Xander and get him over so I don't have to tell this a third time."

"You know Buffy that is good idea we may need his help." Giles said as he made his way to the couch and sits. "We have a new trouble to deal with. You should also get Dawn because this concerns her as well."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Buffy goes up stairs and into Dawn's room and sits down on the bed. "Dawnie, wake up." Buffy said as she shook Dawn.

Dawn rolls over groggily and asked, "Buffy what's wrong?"

"We have a Scooby meeting going on that you should be at."

Dawn sits up in bed more awake. "You never want me at a meeting. What's going on?"

"Honestly I don't know, but it must be important because Giles is here."

Climbing out of bed Dawn stretches and starts quickly looking for her pants and shirt. "Buffy I will be down in a bit." With a smile, Buffy leaves the room to let Dawn dress.

Descending the staircase she hears Willow announce the time Xander and Anya will be there. Buffy then looked at Duncan and noticed his ripped and bloody shirt. She realized that he needs to change his clothes. "Duncan if you give Spike you room key he can go and get your suitcase."

He looks at his state and smiles. "I hadn't gotten a hotel room yet. If Spike takes my car keys, he can get my car and bring it back here. It's a black convertible parked near the cemetery where we met."

Buffy didn't have to say a word to Spike for him to know what she was wanting. "All right I'll be back in about ten minutes." He said as he took the keys from Duncan.

Not to long after Spike left Dawn came down stairs. She spots Giles first and said, "Giles, it's great to see you again." He stands as she comes close to give him a hug. As she releases Giles, she notices a strange man standing by the fireplace. With a shocked look on her face at seeing his messy state she asked, "who are you?"

"Dawn this is Duncan Mac Leod, he is a friend of Buffy's." Giles said as Duncan extended his hand to Dawn.

"Please excuse my state I ran into some trouble while I was talking to your sister. Spike went to get my suitcase so I can clean up."

Dawn spied Buffy by the kitchen door and goes over to her. "Is he the reason for the meeting?" She asked with a quick glance over to the man Giles called Duncan.

"Everything will be explained when we are all here." Buffy said then turning to Giles she added, "that includes Spike." She did not give a reason why because it was just a feeling that she would need Spikes help also. "Would you like something to eat while we wait?" Dawn gives a fast nod of her head. "Then have a seat on the couch and be patient with all of us." Buffy said, then turned and walks into the kitchen where Willow and Tara are making food.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Dawn walks to the couch and sits down. After a moment of silence Dawn looks at Duncan and asked, "how did you get so messed up?" She tried to put in her most innocent face. "Can you tell if it is not part of the Scooby meeting?"

"I was waiting for a friend when Buffy was jumped by four vampires. She seemed to know the vampire in charge. "With this information Giles became interested in what was being said.

"Did she say the name of the vampire who was in charge?" Giles asked taking a seat.

"I think she called him Gorch."

"Don't tell me he got away again," Giles said with an irritated tone in his voice.

With a smile on Duncan's face he said, "no, he didn't get away. How will be explained at your meeting." Seeing headlight from a car he walks to the window to look out. "It would seem that Spike is back, so if you will excuse me I will get my suitcase and then change." He said with a bow of his head to Dawn and walked outside. He returns into the house carrying a small suitcase. Spike followed close behind.

"Well mate the bathroom is up the stairs on the right." Spike said as he placed a hand on Duncan's shoulder. With a nod, Duncan climbed the stairs. Looking towards the living room Spike spies Dawn. "Hey li'l bit is Xander here yet?"

"No, not yet." With this Spike sits on the couch and jokes with Dawn in whispered tones while they waited for the meeting to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Twenty minutes later Xander and Anya walked in the door carrying a box of donuts. "We got here as fast as we could. I got the donuts." Xander announces. The first thing Xander and Anya notice after his announcement was a strange man coming down the stairs. The man's long hair hung wet around his shoulders. He was also buttoning a clean white shirt. Hearing Xander, Dawn hops off the couch to grab the donuts. Xander lets her take the donuts without taking his eyes off the stranger.

"You must be Xander." Duncan said with his hand extended and a warm smile on his face. "It's wonderful to meet you at last." After they walk into the living room everyone takes a seat.

After all were settled in Buffy said, "Giles please tell us why you are here before you find out who Duncan is and why he's here. I have a feeling that they are connected."

All looked intently at Giles as he rose off the couch. Turning to look at the group, he began. "The council has gotten word that a demon, called Rabisu, has found a way to reset The Key and then use it."

Before any one could say anything Duncan speaks up. "Well now I see why you wanted me here, to protect Dawn in the day time when Spike can't." Buffy looked at Duncan with a questioning look. "We talked a lot while we were in London." The statement was his only response to her look.

"Alright how are you to protect her from a demon?" Xander asked in his usual disbelieving tone and a glare at Duncan.

It was a fair question and even Giles wanted to know the answer. So Giles sat down and waited for Duncan to talk. "Well I guess that is my cue to tell the rest of you all who I am and why I'm here." He stood and walked to the fireplace first. He turned to see all the faces that were waiting for him to say something. He takes a deep breath and begins his narrative.

All were quiet after he was through. Xander was the first to find his tongue. "Are you serious you can't be killed?"

"I didn't say I could not be killed. I said it is almost impossible to kill me and have me stay dead." Duncan corrected him.

"No offence, but how can we believe any of this?" Xander asked trying to wrap his mind around everything that Duncan had told them.

"Because Spike and I saw it and I very much believe the rest of what he said." Buffy said in a tone that meant no arguments. Seeing the look on Buffy's face Xander just shook his head and didn't say another word on that subject. Buffy then turned to Giles and asked, "What kind of information do you have on this demon?" Duncan seeing his part of this was through for the moment quietly took his seat again.

All eyes were again on Giles. "Well in truth I know little on this demon." He said as he removed his glasses to clean them. Putting them on again he continued. "All I'm sure of is it's name comes form the Akkadian language."

"Well it looks like we go into research mode." Dawn said with a smile on her face.

"Most of the books I brought with me are written in the Akkadian language. I was hoping The Magic Box will have so other books on the demon." Giles finished after Dawn's interruption.

"Well that is going to make researching more difficult." Buffy said dryly. Just then the clock on the mantle chimed 3 a.m. "I have an idea. Spike I want you to head to The Magic Box just before dawn. The rest of us will meet there at nine."

"We really should get some rest because it's going to be a long day. Duncan you sleep on the couch. Giles you take Dawns room and Dawn you can bunk with me. Xander you and Anya can bunk in the basement if you don't feel up to going back to your place." Said Buffy sounding more like a general to a young woman to Duncan.

Xander looks at Anya then said, "Thanks Buffy but we'll go and meet you a nine." With that they stood and said their goodbyes and left the house followed soon by Spike.

"Dawn show Duncan where we keep the spare pillows and blankets." Buffy said as she stood and moved to pick up the mugs.

As everyone leaves to their sleeping area Giles helps Buffy clean up. This way he could have a quick word with her. "Why do you want Spike there he can't help in research?" Giles asked trying to keep his voice down when he reached the kitchen.

Buffy put the mugs in the sink before she answered his question. "Giles how often was I of any real help in research. Spike and I will do some training while the research is going on. He needs to be there once we find out everything about this demon."

"All right but I don't like it." He said and left the kitchen.

As Giles reentered the front room there was Duncan placing a pillow and blanket on the couch. "Mr. Giles…"

"Please Mr. Mac Leod just call me Giles everyone does." He said warmly.

"Then you should call me Mac. If that's uncomfortable call me Duncan because all my friends call me one or the other." Duncan said just as warmly. "I've been thinking I have a friend that can read Akkadian writing very well. If you like I could call him. He might be able to come here and help with translations."

"Are you sure most people don't know and don't want to know of demons?"

"It will be ok because he is my kind of people. He is old enough to understand." Duncan said with out expanding on either statement.

"Then that would be most kind if he could come quickly." Giles said smiling though he was getting very tired.

As Giles starts to climb to stairs Buffy come out of the kitchen. "Goodnight Duncan see you in the morning." She said with a smile that could light up a room. She then climbs the stairs too.

As Duncan hears two doors close he picks up his cell phone and starts dialing. Listening to the rings he waits. "It's Mac Leod." long pause "yes I know what time it is." even longer pause "Methos listen I need your help" pause "no it's not an immortal" pause "that's better. You can read and translate the Akkadian language right?" pause "that's great I would like you to come to a town called Sunnydale, California. How soon can you get here?" there was an even longer pause and in the back ground Duncan could hear the sounds of someone typing. "That's great when you get here take a taxi to a place called The Magic Box. I'll see you about noon then." "What, yes the people you will be helping know that I am an immortal. And they will probably suspect that you are one also. " "What? " "Alright if you don't what them to know just how old you really are just use the name you used when you were in the watchers." Duncan hung up his phone and stretched out on the couch to catch a nap.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As an alarm goes off a hand moves quickly to hit the snooze button. Rolling over covers is pulled over the head. As the alarm goes off for the second time Buffy sits up. "All right I'm up." She looks at the clock and it reads 8 a.m. "Come on Dawn its eight times to get up. We're supposed to be at The Magic Box in an hour." Buffy said as she shook Dawn.

"Ugh I'm up." Dawn grumbled as she climbed out of bed.

"Get dressed and wake Willow and Tara and I'll wake Giles." Buffy said while Dawn was pulling clothes out of Buffy's closet.

"All right I'll see you down stairs in ten minutes." Dawn said as Buffy walked into the master bathroom caring her clothes. As soon as Dawn was dressed she went to Willow's room and found it empty. She looked in her room and found it empty also. Going back to Buffy's room Dawn knocked on the bathroom door. "We had better hurry everyone else is already up and down stairs."

"What did you say?" Buffy asked as she stuck her head out to hear better.

"I said everyone is already down stairs and I'm heading to the kitchen for breakfast."

"Wait a minute and I will go with you." Buffy said quickly and closes the door. And even quicker she comes out ready to go down stairs.

As they enter the kitchen Tara sees Dawn and says in a motherly tone, "good morning sweetie the pancakes are almost ready. Dawn will you be a dear and go set the dining room table for everyone."

After Dawn grabs the plate, and forks then leaves the room Buffy asked, "why didn't you wake us up when you all got up.?"

"Well we haven't been up all that long either. Everyone is in the front room; will you go tell them its time to eat?"

As Buffy walked in to the living room she caught the end of a conversation Giles was having with Duncan. ". . . no but she has been like a daughter to me since she was a sophomore in high school."

"Giles, Duncan; Tara says that breakfast is ready." Buffy said letting the men know she was there. "Where is Willow?" She then asked as she looks around the room.

"She was nice enough to put my books in Duncan car so that we will be able to go right after we all eat." Giles said with a smile.

Not even a minute after Buffy asked Willow walked into the house. Willow sniffs the air and asked, "Is breakfast ready yet?"

Buffy smiles and said, "Yes everyone need to go to the dining room." Without another word everyone moved to the dining room.

As all started to eat Duncan turned to Buffy and said, "I hope you don't mind I called a friend who can translate some of the books."

"That fine but does he know about such thing like vampires and demons?" She asked with a smile though truly being general and diplomat in the matter.

"Yes he has been around long enough to see thing and understand what they mean." He returned cryptically.

Even more diplomatically she said, "Then I take it you are not the only immortal around. I also take it that he is much older then you."

"I keep forgetting that you may be a blond but you are not in the least a stupid blond." Duncan said putting on his most sorry about that face.

With laughs all a round they finish their breakfast without a thought to the coming troubles. Quickly cleaning up they make their way to the cars. Being the general again she starts giving out orders. "Giles, you and Dawn ride with Duncan. While Tara, Willow and I ride in the other car." Without another word they all leave for the Magic Box.

"Why can't I ride with Willow and Tara?" Dawn asked with a slight whine in her voice.

"Because I need to talk to them about magic." Buffy said with a irritated tone in her voice.

Everyone climbs into the car that Buffy told them. As Tara pulls out of the driveway Willow turns around to look at Buffy. "What kind of magic do you need us to do?"

"You remember the spell you made to protect the house and the Magic Box from Glory."

"Buffy if you recall that spell did not work very well." Willow said trying not to bring up bad memories for Buffy.

"Yes but she was a hell god." She said trying to be cheerful.

"We will try to make it stronger." Tara said sweetly as she began to parallel park. When she was done Duncan pulls in behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everyone goes to the trunk of Duncan's car to grab the boxes and starts taking them inside. Buffy notices a strange look on Duncan's face. She quickly grabs a box and goes inside.

As Buffy enters the shop, she sees a stranger with the same look his face as the one Duncan had on his. She hands her box to Dawn, who was heading back outside to bring in more boxes. Walking over to the man, she takes her warrior's stance. "What do you want here?"

Seeing her take a warrior stance though not an immortal he smiles at the thought of this little girl a warrior. With a slight bow he says, "I'm Adam Pierson. Didn't Duncan tell you I was coming?"

Just then, Duncan walked through the door carrying a very small box that he hands off to Dawn. Then walks over to where Buffy is standing. "I thought you wouldn't be here till around noon?"

"I heard from Joe just after you called and knew I needed to be here sooner. So I rented a helicopter and got here as soon as I could."

Seeing that there is no need for a fight she smiles and turns on the charm. "Sorry about that Mr. Pierson. I have to protect my family." She said as she looked over to a table with many people around it. "Let me introduce you to the group." Buffy said, as she seemed to bounce off.

"How is that child a warrior?" Methos asked in a whispered tone to Duncan.

"She's the slayer, Methos." Duncan whispers as they reached the back table where everyone was gathered.

Everyone stopped talking when they saw the two men approach the table. Buffy then looks around the table and asked, "where is Spike?"

"I'm here luv,'" He said stepping from the blackness of the back wall into a lighter shadow.

"Everyone this is Adam Pierson." Buffy said as she started the introductions. "Adam this is Willow, Tara, Anya, Xander, Dawn my sister and Giles." As Buffy said each name, she pointed to each person.

"Well hi Mr. Pierson what brings you here?" Xander asked in his usual annoying way.

However, before Methos could say anything Duncan chimed in. "I asked Adam to come and help with the languages that the books are using."

"Oh then you can sit by me." Dawn said with a look of your gorgeous written all over her face.

At that statement, Buffy glares at Dawn and says, "I was going show both men around first before we get started on the books."

"That will be fine." Giles said with a smile and a nod.

After they walked into the training room and closed the door, she turns to the men and asked, "If your name is Adam, why then did Duncan call you Methos?"

"Because among mortals I use the name Adam, but my real name is Methos." He said with a crooked smile. "I must say you have great hearing."

"That's because she's the slayer." Spike said as he stepped out of the shadows. "Surely someone as old as you would have run into a slayer or two.

"How do you know how old I am?" Methos asked as he turned to look at Spike.

"Saw a picture of you as one of Byron's friends." Spike said with a smirk on his face. "I also remember seeing a painting of a man standing near Julius Caesar who bore a strong likeness of you."

"Those were the only two pictures I ever stood still for." Methos said with a shock on this face. "Are you a scholar, you must be to have seen them?" He quickly asked.

At Methos question Buffy busted out laughing and pointing at Spike. "Him a scholar"

"Before I was turned I was a poet and a scholar." Spikes growled at Buffy making her quiet her laughing but not truly stop the laughing. "But it is true that in the past hundred years, the seeking of knowledge has not been my goal." He said with a smirk.

"Methos tell me what is up." Duncan said getting down to business. "And before you say anything yes they can be trusted."

"Joe called to tell me that several immortals have been on holy ground when they were attacked by a beast. When they were almost dead, they were dragged off holy ground to have their head removed by an immortal by the name of Mikhail Belskie. The beast and Belskie seem to be heading here. It seems that they are look for you, Duncan and a key."

This gave Buffy and Spike only a moment's pause when she asked, "did he described what this beast looked like.

"He will be sending me a picture as soon as I get a fax number."

Buffy ran out of the room and quickly returned with a piece of paper in hand. "This is the fax number to the Magic Box. Have this Joe send the picture right away. Then we can find out what this beast is."

Just then, Giles walked in and asked, "what wrong Buffy?" So she quickly tells him everything except that Adams real name is Methos.

"Well now," Giles said as he took off his glasses and started to clean them. "Buffy's right Mr. Pierson please get the number to your friend so that we can find out what demon we are dealing with. I will go and inform the rest."

* * *

Sorry it has taken so long in getting this chapter done


End file.
